<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зависимость by Erylle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181101">Зависимость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle'>Erylle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Anti-Hero, Gen, Imprinting, Inappropriate Behavior, Minor Character Death, Murder, Secret Identity, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Smoking, Underworld, нецензурщина, они все совершеннолетние честно</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Богатенькие мальчики бывают весьма специфичны в своих развлечениях. Но, правда, кто может им помешать, с такой-то крышей?<br/>(с опасно, восхитительно поехавшей крышей)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cherry &amp; Grillby, Cherry &amp; Slim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зависимость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Черри выглядит так, словно обблевал туалет этого дрянного клуба буквально пару минут назад. <s>Впрочем, почему "словно".</s>После такого всё ещё излучающий свою пиздец-какую-царственную ауру высокомерного ублюдка, мальчишка с размазанной алой помадой и потекшей белой – в цвет крашеных явно не в дешёвом полуподвальном салоне волос – тушью вызывает желание ударить <s><em>или жестко засосать</em></s> даже сильнее обычного. За счёт контраста с обычной своей прилизанностью или из зависти? Только этот пацан, сейчас мнущий в тонких музыкальных пальцах не менее тонкую – дамскую, тьфу – сигарету, выдыхающий дым с выражением злораднейшего самодовольства, мог быть настолько ебаным принцем, выглядя, по всем <s>самым очевидным</s> приметам, низкосортной шлюхой. Это потом можно было бы разглядеть брендовый шмот, аккуратный маникюр, даром что без цвета, серьги-гвоздики с настоящими, сука, рубинами, похожие на дешманскую бижутерию в виде вишенок. Черри в целом выглядит как сочетание вещей, которые и близко рядом стоять не должны – но смотрятся вместе на диво гармонично. Очевидное богатство и Богом забытый, облезлый клуб на окраине никому не известного задрипанного городишки; аристократизм и показная низкая, пошлая развязность; сладкий, свежий, ягодный аромат с едва уловимой кислинкой – и терпкий яд на языке, острее и горче любой приправы.       </p><p>Мальчишка с белыми волосами, обвешанный вишнями (заколка, серьги, принт на оголяющем плоский живот топе, вереница на белом кожаном ремне, украшения ради лежащем на узких бедрах, <em>даже чертовы парфюм и ароматизатор в сигаретах</em>), ещё не открывший для себя влагостойкую косметику, стоит на границе ночи и отчаянного забытья, курит взатяг и одной рукой роется в телефоне. Брелочек в виде стеклянного красного черепа постукивает по чехлу. Ногти поцокивают по экрану последней модели айфона. Мальчишка прирезал в туалете этого тупого клуба трёх ублюдков, пытавшихся зажать богатенького незнакомца, – с явно недобрыми намерениями – а тот, проблевавшись, умылся, брезгливо попшикал на руки антисептиком и пошел ждать кого-то, до кого дозвонился с первого же гудка.       </p><p>В ворохе вишен на белой ткани брызги крови почти не видны. Пятна на белоснежных кроссовках кажутся остроумным дизайнерским решением. Из кармана коротких шорт с высокой талией торчит грязный нож-бабочка, но даже это притягивает взгляд не так уверенно, как длинные стройные ноги. Почему-то четко видится, как они наступают на скулящего от восторга "кого-то" (<em>и нет, у него совсем не твое собственное лицо</em>).       </p><p>Когда к клубу подъезжает дорогая белоснежная иномарка, незаконченная третья сигарета отправляется прямо на землю и втирается, смешивается с грязной землёй. Высокий недовольный голос – как наждачкой по нервам, как бритвой по сонной – не содержит и капли страха или раскаянья, только капризное недовольство.</p><p>– Слишком долго!       </p><p>Детский топот ногой, освободившаяся рука зачёсывает назад растрепавшиеся волосы, а заблокированный телефон забыт – запястье упирается в выверенно отставленное бедро модельным жестом. Зрелище, ради которого не жаль отдать один глаз <s>зрелище, за которое отдавали жизни</s>. Высокий, больше двух метров, мужчина с усталым лицом давно и навеки заебавшегося воспитателя детсада строго режима извиняющеся склоняет голову. Грязно-русые волосы прячут взгляд матёрого волка. Тонкие бескровные губы отдают приказы почти бесшумно. Когда бледные паучьи пальцы отнимаются от гарнитуры в ухе, машину покидает пять неприметных людей в костюмах и солнечных очках (<em>ночью, блять</em>), а мальчишка подходит к их главному и с возмущенным хмыком заключает в объятья, пачкая чужие обитое мехом пальто и буро-рыжую рубашку. Кровь на них теряется не хуже, чем в соседстве с обманчиво-невинными ягодами.       </p><p>Паучья лапа легла на кажущуюся тонкой талию и, ласковым жестом без капли желания, прошлась вверх по оголенной коже, до самых лопаток.</p><p>– снова вишни. как насчет мест... попрезентабельней?       </p><p>Пренебрежительное молчание становится ответом. Мужчина выжидает ещё несколько секунд, качает головой и подхватывает Черри на руки. Тот смеется от неожиданности и предсказуемости чужих действий и поощряюще похлопывает чужую щёку. Легкая щетина наверняка колет белые пальцы.</p><p>– где ты только находишь эти отстойники.       </p><p>С таинственной улыбки большой палец стирает часть без того сбежавшей помады. Конечно, избалованный мальчишка не сдаст своего "поставщика". Только он не ограничивает веселье глупыми жесткими рамками заботы. Даже если присматривает издалека.       </p><p>Острый взгляд, резкий разворот. Мужчина препарирует темноту и ничего не находит. Никогда не находит. Смешок срывается сам собой. Они оба ещё слишком дети. И он с лёгкостью мог бы держать обоих братьев в своих руках – твёрдых, горячих, жестоких. Но, вот незадача... сам угодил в ловушку милого, ядовитого Черри. Этот мальчишка был слишком прекрасен, чтобы не лечь под его каблук абсолютно добровольно – в любом из смыслов.       </p><p>Наблюдение за вишнёвым мальчиком, ненавидящим вишню, начиналось как развлечение, а закончилось зависимостью. <em>Гриллби не променял бы её на все богатства мира.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>